


Sorry for Nothing, Thanks for Everything

by Zhana



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, More like waking up in the middle of the night and having a chat, Pillow Talk, Post Season 5, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhana/pseuds/Zhana
Summary: "So please, just this once, stay!"Stay. That's what she wanted. What she wanted from her. What did she even mean by that? When hadn't she stayed? When had she...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 374





	Sorry for Nothing, Thanks for Everything

“Oh.”

So soft, hardly a breath, even a cat shouldn’t have stirred. But Catra did regardless. Lifting her head slightly off of Adora’s chest, she turned her bleary, half-lidded gaze to meet Adora’s bright blue eyes.

“What?” her voice was hardly a murmur, still thick with sleep.

“Sorry, it’s nothing. Didn’t mean to wake you,” Adora whispered, a calloused hand petting her arm soothingly.

“Nothing?” Catra defied the comforting touch, raising a hand to rub one of her eyes, “Now I’m curious.”

“…as a ca-“

“Don’t even think of finishing that sentence,” she snickered, hand dropping to admonishingly nudge her girlfriend’s arm, “and don’t change the subject.”

“Fine, fine,” Adora dropped her head back onto her pillow with a huffy sigh, “I just… realized something, is all.”

“What’s that?” Catra shifted, lying directly on top of her, resting her chin on arms crossed over Adora’s chest, watching her stare up at the ceiling.

“About what you told me, down in the Heart.”

“You’re not gonna tell me you only _just_ realized that I _love you_ love you, right?” Catra asked with an amused scoff.

“No! No, c’mon, I’m not _that_ much of an idiot.”

“Su~re you’re no-“

“It’s what you meant when you asked me to stay,” Adora cut her off in a rush.

“…oh,” Catra tensed for a moment, before settling atop her more limply. “You… never got that, ‘til now?”

“I didn’t really think about it then! There was so much going on, and I kind of fixated on the ‘I love you’ and I was just so happy after everything and that’s all I could think about and-“ Looking down as she felt Catra shift, she saw her head turned, looking off to the side rather than at her, “…I’m sorry.”

That got Catra to look at her again in a hurry, mismatched eyes at first wide with surprise, before guilt sunk in and her gaze dropped.

“For what?”

Part of Adora was tempted to say Catra knew what, but maybe she needed to hear it. Maybe they both did.

“For leaving.”

Catra’s shoulders shook with a dry, humorless laugh, “We both know you’re not. That you were _right,”_ even now, it seemed to pain her to admit.

“Not that,” Adora slipped a hand between them, cupping Catra’s cheek, gently urging her to look her in the eye again, craning her head down to peck her lips. _“You.”_

The kiss sent a pleasant shiver through Catra’s body, the softly spoken declaration that she and she alone was Adora’s regret filling her heart with a strange sort of warmth. She knew she had some issues with possessiveness; she had a whole laundry list of issues she was working out with Perfuma. But when it was just the two of them, cuddled up in bed, surely it was fine for her to be happy about how focused on her Adora was, right?

With a groan, she dropped her head, nuzzling deep into Adora’s neck, “I’m sorry too.”

“Oh wow, a rare Catra apology,” Adora chuckled softly, petting her back.

“Shut up,” Catra laughed with her, hands lightly gripping her girlfriend’s sides. “I’m sorry too, for never coming with you.”

“You ever think about what might have happened? If you had?”

“Not really… not until recently,” she admitted, whispering into her neck. “What about you?”

“Yeah... I used to, a lot.”

“A lot?” Catra hummed curiously.

“Mhmm. Like, after every fight, every battle we had.”

“That is a lot,” she laughed, Adora joining her. “And… if you’d stayed?”

Adora was quiet for an almost worryingly long time, before she finally answered. Just a single, brief, “No.”

As regretful as she sounded to admit it, Catra couldn’t say she was surprised. It made her sad all the same, her grip on Adora’s sides tightening.

The silence stretched on again, stifling them, before Adora’s voice broke through the disquiet again, “What about you?”

“Like you said, a lot,” Catra grumbled.

Adora gave a little hum in response, like she’d expected the answer as much as Catra had expected hers. Adora’s arms wrapped around Catra, hugging her close, Catra’s hands still gripping her sides tightly. If her claws digging into her bothered her at all, Adora didn’t voice the discomfort. As perturbing as voicing how mismatched their desires had been was, both were still content to lie in each other’s arms. Together, at last. At long last…

“Hey, Adora?” Catra lifted her head, finding Adora’s eyes waiting for her again.

“Yeah?”

She leaned in, stealing a kiss.

“Thanks, for staying with me.”

Adora smiled, stealing another in turn.

“Thanks, for coming with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> How 'bout that finale huh?  
> Loved this show so much, and that ending was PERFECT. Just wanted to write something soft and short, just these two gays cuddled in bed, having a late-night chat...


End file.
